All Your Fault
by LeelaSmall
Summary: "Louise fell to her knees as she kept staring at her father's lifeless body, tears flowing from her widened eyes as she refused to believe what she had just witnessed. She glanced down at her shaking hands, now covered in her father's blood. She wanted to scream, curse at the universe as loudly as she could, but somehow she couldn't." WARNING: GORE


"NO, STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEP!"

"PLEASE, NO! STOP! AHHH!"

"BACK OFF! NO, DON'T! BOBBY!"

Louise's eyes snapped open as she heard her family's agonizing screams outside her bedroom door. She lifted herself from her bed, her heart racing as she questioned what could possibly be causing her mother and her siblings such suffering.

"Mom, is everything OK?" she called out. "Gene? Tina?"

When no response was heard, she began to feel that something was horribly wrong. Slowly and carefully she lowered her feet to the ground, her limbs trembling with each movement. She made her way towards the door, taking her time with each step to avoid making any unnecessary sounds. Her shaking hand grasped the doorknob and turned it, her heart jumping when she heard the lock click.

When she pushed the door open, her heart immediately stopped. Before her was a trail of blood which went all the way from the hallway floor to inside the living room. Louise felt her stomach turn, which was unusual for her in a situation like this, and followed the bloody trail, weary of what she might find.

As she reached the living room, she felt all color drain from her face. Along with more blood on the floor and all over the walls, there were body parts scattered around the room, which she recognized as belonging to her family members.

"Oh God…" she whispered as she brought her trembling hands up to her mouth, tears accumulating in her eyes. "No! This can't be happening!"

"Louise!"

She quickly whipped her head around, choking back a sob when she saw her father standing just a few feet behind her.

"Dad!" she exclaimed as she ran towards him.

She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, the tears she was holding back running down her face when she felt his hands soothingly pat her head.

"What is going on?" she sobbed, tightening her grip around her father's torso. "Why is this happening?"

"Don't worry, you're safe now." Bob whispered in a comforting tone. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt –"

 _GLISH!_

Louise's heart sunk to her feet as she heard a loud slicing sound right above her head. She fearfully gazed up her at her father in time to see blank expression in his face, right before his head fell off his shoulders and onto the floor with a loud thud. Blood sprayed from his neck and onto her pajamas before his body tumbled backwards.

Louise fell to her knees as she kept staring at her father's lifeless body, tears flowing from her widened eyes as she refused to believe what she had just witnessed. She glanced down at her shaking hands, now covered in her father's blood. She wanted to scream, curse at the universe as loudly as she could, but somehow she couldn't. She was frozen in shock, unable to even think straight.

Looking up, she saw someone hiding in the shadows in front of her. The only visible things about the mysterious figure were its eyes, which were looking right at her, and the blade of its katana, glistening and covered in her family's blood.

She felt her own blood boil in pure anger, balling her hands into fists and gritting her teeth as she stared back at the attacker's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "WHO ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The figure took a step forward, and upon the sight of her family's assailant, Louise's expression changed completely.

Before her was… herself. A perfect replica of herself, rabbit ears and all. She looked at her original counterpart with a look of pure evil on her face, smirking down at her normal, vulnerable self.

She pointed the blade at original Louise's face, who instinctively inched back. Then she spoke with a terrifying tone, one that sent shivers down Louise's spine:

"This is all your fault."

She lifted the katana over her head, and Louise only had time to close her eyes before her evil doppelganger swung it down towards her.

* * *

Louise jumped in her bed with a yelp, trembling and panting heavily. Her heart pounded against her chest and her body was drenched in sweat. She had never had such an awful dream in her life. She hoped to God that she wouldn't have one bad as that as that one ever again.

She instinctively brought her shaking hands up to her cheeks to check if she was all in one piece, ignoring the sweat on her face. As she sighed with the confirmation that nothing had actually happened, she also realized that that wasn't sweat on her face, but tears. That nightmare had taken a bigger toll on her than she had expected.

She threw the covers off her and ran out the door to check on the rest of her family. She knew it had just been a dream, but she needed to be sure. Gene and Tina were sleeping soundly in their respective rooms, so all that was left was to check on were her parents. She was careful to open the door as slowly as she could to avoid making any sounds as she entered the dark room.

She sighed silently when she saw Bob and Linda asleep in their bed. The image of her father's head being cut off flashed in her mind. It was so vivid it felt like it had actually happened. Shivering from that memory, Louise turned around to leave her parents' bedroom, her mind finally at ease.

"Louise?"

The young brunette froze mid-step when she heard her father's voice. She turned around just as Bob had stretched to switch on his bedside lamp.

"What're you doing up so late?" Bob asked groggily as he rubbed his eye. "You have school in the morning."

"I was… just…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say for the first time in her life.

"Wait, have you been crying?" he inquired after noticing the moisture under his daughter's eyes.

"What, no!" Louise retorted quickly as she crossed her arms and faced away. "I just sweat in my sleep, that's all."

She glanced at her father from the corner of her eye and saw in his face that he was far from convinced. After a few seconds of silence, Bob turned to his wife and began shaking her shoulder.

"Lin? Lin, wake up." He called out as he continued to shake her. "Linda!"

"No, not the bees!" Linda exclaimed as she awoke, and looked around confusedly. "Wha… what happened? Bob, what's wrong?"

"I think Louise had a bad dream." Bob replied as he looked back at their daughter, who turned her glance away once more.

"Aww, my poor baby!" Linda cooed and moved to the edge of the bed, leaving some room between her and her husband. "C'mere, you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight."

Reluctant at first, Louise accepted her mother's offer and climbed into her parents' bed, lying down on the space between them. Linda pulled the covers over her daughter and kissed her goodnight before turning to her side and falling back asleep as Bob turned off the light.

The mustached restaurateur had just closed his eyes when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his torso. He opened one eye and confirmed his suspicions: Louise had latched onto him, her face almost pressed against his chest. Bob smiled to himself as he placed an arm over his youngest daughter's shoulder and closed his eye again, hoping that Louise would sleep soundly and peacefully throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE (PLEASE READ)**

 **Look at that, my first Bob's Burgers fic! :D**

 **You might be wondering why I wrote something like this in the first place. Well, you could say this was a sort of… experiment. This idea came to me when I was listening to Lily Allen's cover of "Somewhere Only We Know" a few weeks ago, and it felt like an interesting idea at the time. Also I wanted to write something about Bob and Louise's relationship as father and daughter, because I really like that Louise is so attached to her dad. I think it's really sweet :)**

 **Alright, so there you have it. I'm off to write some Tina/JimmyJr stories to make up for this xD**


End file.
